Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' is the sixth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 11, 2009 in Canada, and on November 6, 2009 in the United States. Summary Holly J. and Jane surprise themselves during a class project when they totally bond. But when Holly J. discovers that they still share the same taste in guys—plural—will she choose sisters before misters? Main Plot Holly J. and Jane start a babysitting business and make loads of cash. They spark up a friendship and reveal secrets. Holly J. says she likes Declan a little bit and Jane is shocked. Declan comes to Jane's house just a little while before Holly J. visits. Holly J. is in her car and witnesses the two kiss. She is shocked and confronts Jane the next day. Jane asks her why she likes the guys Jane likes. Holly J. is angry at Spinner for telling Jane, but is still angry at Jane. Holly J. keeps the secret safe and the two continue their business after Jane dumps Declan. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Dave is trying to fit in. He gets in a fight with Bruce the Moose to become popular. Dave wants to be on the Anti-Grapevine, but Chantay refuses to put her cousin in the blog until he does something spontaneous. He then pees in a jug and pours the pee in Bruce's locker. He and Bruce decide to meet in the alley after school with the whole school spectating the fight. Bruce refuses to fight him, but he pulls out a balloon full of urine and throws it at Dave. He actually thinks that Dave was pretty gutsy in his prank. Dave achieves instant popularity and gets his wish. Chantay writes about him in her blog. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" by Michael Jackson. *This marks the end of Jane and Declan's affair. *This episode reveals that Dave is Chantay's cousin. |-| Gallery= 99999.jpg Didjgg.jpg peeballoon.jpg splat on dave.jpg normal_906_(5).jpg normal_906_(13).jpg normal_906_(38).jpg normal_906_(67).jpg normal_906_(87).jpg normal_906_(94).jpg normal_906_(107).jpg normal_906_(111).jpg normal_906_(125).jpg normal_906_(137).jpg normal_906_(146).jpg normal_906_(162).jpg 023153.jpg Eetrhgs.jpg Eetrh.jpg Yuir67y.jpg Yuir.jpg Ujy76.jpg Tkjhh.jpg Thewgfh.jpg 24576.jpg 7893.jpg 5734ertr.jpg 3446.jpg 687y65yt.jpg 687y.jpg 7iy.jpg 6u52345.jpg 5yuuy.jpg Normal_bscap0064.jpg Normal_bscap0133.jpg Normal_bscap0151.jpg Normal_bscap0155.jpg Normal_bscap0164.jpg Normal_bscap0177.jpg Normal_bscap0195.jpg Normal_bscap0202.jpg Normal_bscap0239.jpg Normal_bscap0308.jpg Normal_bscap0320.jpg jhlkh.jpg kjljljlj.jpg wanna_be_starting_somethin_4.jpg 4564fsd.jpg 464ffds.jpg 89kj.jpg 65y655y.png Wanna be startin something 6.jpg 3443.png Normal degrassi9060063-new.jpg Normal degrassi9060072-new.jpg Declanjane.jpg 4533w.jpg Erte.jpg 25-brucas59ss.jpg Degrassi9060031-new.jpg Degrassi9060082-new.jpg 5yytr.png 65y55hhh.png Normal degrassi9060068-new.jpg HJ and Declan.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Aimee Lococo as Mom at The Dot *Kate Parker as Babysitting instructor *Jonathon Pott as Mr. K Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Jane: "Or you could find your own soccer game. Don't you have any non-Sav interests?" Anya: "Um, do you mind?" |-| Featured Music= *''"My Only Anya"'' by Raymond Ablack *"Alive" by Dala - Heard while Holly J. and Jane brainstorm at The Dot. *"Lifted" by Alysha Brillinger - Heard during Holly J. and Jane babysitting montage. *"I Know What I Am" by Band of Skulls - Heard when Dave pranks Bruce. *"Good Times" by Latch Key Kid - Heard during Holly J. and Spinner's talk at The Dot. *''"Life's Perfect Timing"'' by Kari Kimmel |-| Link= *Watch Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' on YouTube *Watch Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes